I know something you don't know
by Joy Booth
Summary: Takes place in the same realm as I Can't Breathe and Christmas: Past, Present and Future. This is a quick story about Skye, a secret, and the way she tells Ward.


**A/N: So this piece takes place in the same realm as Christmas: Past, present and Future, and I Can't breathe. Might just read as a one shot, but I'm not really sure, hope you love it, and please, please, please review, thanks for reading. **

* * *

**Skye and Ward's apartment, Undisclosed Location, June 2023**

"I know something you don't know," she sang as she danced around him. He was in the middle of making dinner, but of course, Skye would not be ignored.

"Alright, alright, what is it that's got you this excited?" he asked as she bounced onto the countertop next to the stove.

"It's big, like, really big…like source code big" she grinned, her eyes twinkling with excitement, as her hands flew around trying to express the enormity of her news.

Ward rolled his eyes, "Are you going to tell me? Or am I supposed to guess?"

"Oh, I can't tell you. Its level 9 classified. In fact, I shouldn't even be telling you that I know something level 9. I may have to shot with the amnesia serum Simmons is working on now," she said.

"You are not using me as a test subject for one of Jem's experiments again. I only stopped twitching from the last one a month ago," he growled, turning to get something out of the fridge.

"Why is that the part you focus on?" she whined. "I've got BIG news!"

"You just told me you can't tell me, but you want me to ask anyway?"

"Well, here's the thing, I kinda have to tell you, because eventually I'm going to need your help, so I guess you could guess," she smiled mischievously.

"Do I get a hint?" he asked with some amusement at her antics.

She took a moment to think of a good clue.

"It is the result of something we did together," she said cryptically.

"It is _level 9 _intel, that you will need my help to deal with, and has to do with something we did together?" he asked, trying to make sure he had all the pieces.

She nodded.

"Does it have to do with that time in Costa Rica?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Madrid?"

"Nope,"

"Project Satyr?"

"Nope,"

"I need another clue," he admitted, completely at a loss for what could be so important.

"We're moving," she said with a smile.

"We're moving?" he asked, even more confused.

"We talked about this. Neither of us wanted to be living in an apartment when…" she raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to figure it out.

"When we started a family, but what does that…" he stopped and stared at her. "Are you seriously?"

She nodded.

"You're serious?" he asked again.

"Yes, I just came from my yearly physical. Big news. We are having a baby!" she grinned.

He kept staring at her, a blank look on his face.

"It… it's a lot, I know, are you…" nervousness began to blossom in her chest. "Are you not happy?" she asked her voice cracking.

He shook his head, immediately taking her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought there for a minute. This is amazing, babe! You know that I love you. It is just such a huge step," he mumbled still a little befuddled by the news.

"I know, and it wasn't planned, so if you don't…"

"Don't even try to finish that thought," he interrupted.

"But our jobs, I mean, I can't ask you to stop doing what you love, and you know that we can't do both," she sighed miserably.

"Hey, what happened to my happy girl?" he asked, brushing a tear away with his thumb.

"I guess when I found out, I was just thinking about baby clothes and playing with Charlie and Marie, and I didn't really think about the fact that we are going to have to make some huge life changes," she explained.

"We'll work it out," he promised, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Our dinner is probably burning," she commented, as she began to gather herself.

"What do you say we order Thai to celebrate?" he offered.

"Peanuts have been making me gag," she said sadly.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza!" she grinned happily. If there was one thing Grant could count on, it was that his girlfriend was generally easy to cheer up. A small gesture was generally all it took. She didn't like to stay upset any longer than necessary.

"Can we get Hawaiian?" she asked excitedly. "I've been craving pineapple for a while now."

"Exactly how far ago are you?" he asked. His mind now combing over the last few months for clues he might have missed.

"Accord to the ultrasound I had today, I'm about 8 weeks 3 days," she smiled. "I wish you had been there to see his little heart beating."

"It's a boy?" he asked, shocked at how much he had apparently missed.

"Too soon to tell, I just don't like call it an it, you know. I would like a boy, like Mikey or Charlie," she said thoughtfully.

"But you saw his heart beating?"

She nodded.

"And the doctor said that everything was good? Because that mission in El Salvador got pretty rough last month? Oh god, how did we not realize?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but the doctor said the baby looks perfect. She also wrote me a note to the director. It looks like I am on desk duty from now until farther notice," she frowned. She was going to miss field work, especially watching Grant go out without knowing that she was there to have his back. "You'll be careful out there right?"

"Babe, I assess risk for a living. I have every reason to want to come home now, so yes, I will be careful," he promised.

"Good, that's good. Now just one more thing."

"What?"

"Order our dinner!" she laughed. He grinned, rolled his eyes, and dialed the number of the nearest pizza place. There was a lot to figure out, but none of it matter, as long as she was there to keep him on his toes.


End file.
